Quando o vento sopra numa estrada nova
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: As frequentes visitas de Sherlock a Eurus acabando atingindo um efeito inesperado mas que dá novas oportunidades a todos os Holmes.


Sherlock Holmes havia adicionado uma nova atividade a sua rotina nada premeditada. Uma vez na semana ele voava até Sherrinford para ver sua irmã. Apesar de tudo que tinha passado ali e em sua vida, ele estava começando a entende-la.

Eurus não conhecia limites. Nem fisícos, nem sociais, nem sentimentais. Suas emoções eram exacerbadas por isso. Ela não enxergava e não percebia os limites dos outros. Estar sob o controle de tudo lhe dava estabilidade de uma forma estranha e cruel. Era assim que sua mente de psicopata funcionava. Então depois de tudo que fez Sherlock enfrentar, percebeu os limites do irmão e de tudo que a cercava.

Começou compreendendo os limites e os poderes da música. Uma canção tem começo meio e fim, é formada por notas qur tem tempos diferentes e formam compassos. Tudo isso construído por regras. E ainda assim se produzia algo belo. 

Por meses Sherlock e Eurus só tocaram a mesma canção, seus pais e irmão como plateia. Mesmo dentro dos 7 meses em que ele havia ficado recluso, não deixou de visitá-la. Percebeu que era sua responsabilidade em trazer sua irmã à tona, ensinando coisas básicas, porém essenciais que tanto lhe fizeram falta.  
Mais uma vez eles tocavam uma mesma melodia quando ela parou. De repente, mas não de uma forma bruta ou violenta. Sherlock ficou em alerta mesmo assim. Ficou parado e quieto esperando o que sua irmã faria. Eurus pôs o violino sobre a cama devagar.  
-Obrigada-ela murmurou.  
Isso pegou Sherlock de surpresa. Rapidamente ele pensou em como a responderia.  
-De nada-disse ele baixinho sendo o mais gentil possível-mas você está agradecendo exatamente por que?

-Apesar de tudo você ainda vem aqui-Eurus elaborou melhor-mesmo tendo algo te incomodando. Um pouco desse incômodo é um receio de mim.

-Você percebe isso-Sherlock manteve a conversa-e entende os motivos pra isso. Não sei se posso chamar isso de progresso.  
-Para os seus parâmetros é-ela ponderou pensativa.  
-E para os seus?-ele arriscou.  
-Eu... acho que sim-Ela disse com um olhar meio perdido-minha obsessão por você era porque queria sua companhia.

-E se queria minha companhia é porque gostava de mim-ele foi deduzindo-e ainda gosta. Se preocupa comigo.  
-Sim-Eurus arregalou os olhos levemente atordoada-acho que você está certo. Estou reagindo de uma forma melhor agora... não quero me vingar ou fazer você sentir o que eu senti. Diga pra mim o que está te incomodando.  
-Me diga você primeiro-Sherlock propôs-tem algo mais te incomodando.  
-Você me conhece melhor do que esperava-ela apontou comovida.  
-Estou começando a conhecer-ele sorriu.  
Ela sentou-se na cama e pôs se a contar o que estava se passando dentro de si. Eurus observou toda a bondade de seu irmão. Sua dedicação em fazer o bem, que era fazer os outros se sentirem contentes ou felizes. Isso se dava pela construção de um vínculo emocional com alguém, fosse ele superficial ou profundo.

Sherlock então lhe disse que ele nem sempre foi assim. Considerar os outros inferiores a ele por julgar seu intelecto melhor era o que ele sempre fazia. Até perceber como pessoas próximas a ele se preocupavam com ele. Então ele começou a ver o quanto se preocupava com essas pessoas também, a ponto de assumir isso e fazer o impossível para protege-las.  
A partir disso, Eurus passou a considerar seus irmãos dessa maneira e se aproximou de Sherlock de forma saudável. As visitas de Mycroft eram muito mais fechadas, mas com o passar do tempo se tornaram divertidas. O mesmo receio inicial de Sherlock Mycroft sentia. Então o Holmes do meio desbancava seu irmão mais velho, o que fazia sua irmã rir. Momentos assim entre eles se tornavam corriqueiros o que fez com que a tensão entre os três diminuísse até se extinguir.  
Com o tempo Eurus teve permissão de decorar seu quarto o tornando um cômodo aconchegante deixando o aspecto de manicômio para trás. E então não havia mais vidro separando os Holmes.  
Eurus se aproximava deles com curiosidade, mas não demonstrava ser agressiva. Algumas vezes ela sentia que ia entrar em crise. Pedia para que seus familiares a deixassem sozinha. Ela ficava horas gritando e esperneando até a crise passar. Isso acontecia raramente.  
Sherlock e Mycroft começaram a acreditar que ela realmente tinha mudado. E era verdade. Era como recuperar tudo que tinham perdido na infância.

Uma das visitas em que eles mais pareceram crianças foi quando Sherlock decidiu levar um bolo de chocolate com recheio e cobertura generosos com a intenção de, além de saboreá-lo, provocar Mycroft.  
-É aniversário de alguém irmãozinho?-Eurus perguntou brincando.  
-Não, mas é a oportunidade perfeita pra você ver como Mycroft não resiste a uma guloseima-respondeu Sherlock rindo.  
-Eu não acredito meu irmão-Mycroft fechou a cara incrédulo-depois de tantos anos você não amadureceu nada?

-E deixar de irritar meu irmão mais velho? Nunca!-respondeu o Holmes do meio.  
-Se vocês não calarem a boca prometo que vocês vão ficar sem bolo!-Eurus entrou na brincadeira e seus irmãos riram.  
Finalmente os três comeram o bolo apreciando o momento. Ainda havia uma longa jornada para que eles tivessem o convívio como uma família normal, mas ser um Holmes não significava ter uma rotina normal e aquele pequeno momento de felicidade reforçou a esperança de que Eurus um dia poderia viver uma vida tão normal quanto um Holmes poderia ter.


End file.
